Anything For You
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Randy Orton-Trish Stratus. Randy and Trish have long since separated, but Trish is still in love. Is there any chance that Randy returns the feelings?


**::Disclaimer:: Don't own anyone mentioned in this story.  
  
::Pairing:: Trish StratusRandy Orton  
  
::Song:: 'I Miss You' -- Klymaxx  
  
::Note:: I'm not really liking this story, so everyone just tell me what you think.**

****

**-I Miss You-**

**  
**  
_--- Thought I heard your voice yesterday Then I turned around to say that I loved you then I realized that it was just my mind playing tricks on me.... ---__  
  
God, I can still feel him here.  
_  
Trish Stratus sighed as she looked out her bedroom window at the beautiful Toronto night sky. It had been nearly five months, and she still missed him. Him being Randy Orton, of course. They had been the perfect couple for nearly a year. Until that day. That horrible day when he came home and they had the talk that changed their loves. Hers for the worse.  
  
**Flashback  
  
**"Hey, Trish, it's me."  
  
Trish jumped up at the sound of Randy's voice, quickly bounding down the stairs and jumping into his arms.  
  
Randy took a few steps back as he tried to hold on to Trish.  
  
"Hey, baby," She said with a smile, placing a small kiss on his lips.  
  
Randy smiled a nervous smile as he pulled away from her. "I, we have to talk," He explained leading her by the hand to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and Trish sat next to him.  
  
"What's up?" She questioned curiously, noting the weird look on her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"This?" She echoed his words, not understanding what he meant.  
  
"Us. Our relationship. Everything. I'm just not so sure about it."  
  
"Randy, I don't understand what you're saying..."  
  
Randy sighed as he ruffled his dark brown hair. "Trish, we've been together nearly a year. In those eleven-and a half months, how many times have you told me you loved me?"  
  
"Alot..." Trish began. "But..."  
  
"No," His blue eyes were dead serious. "And how many times have I told you that I loved you."  
  
"I don't know, a few times?"  
  
"Once."  
  
Trish eyed Randy carefully. She felt like she knew what was coming, but she didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"I've told you once in nearly twelve months that I love you. And that was on our six-month anniversary. And that was because I felt obligated. Trish, you're amazing. I've never had a girlfriend like you. You're beautiful, sweet, and you just care so much about me. I've never had that before. None of my other girlfriends were like you. But, I just... I don't think I love you. I definitely care for you alot. More than anyone of the other women I've been with, but I'm not in love. I really wish I was, because you'd be the perfect person, but I'm just not. I'm so sorry."  
  
Trish watched Randy babble on with sad eyes. She could feel the tears stinging, but she refused to cry. "R... Randy, I.. I understand," She finally spat out the words, though her voice was shaky.  
  
Randy's blue eyes found her brown ones as he tried to search for the truth. He could tell by her voice that he'd hurt her, but he just didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Trish, I... I'm really sorry. I understand that I've hurt you, and I feel horrible for. So, I'm going to go, and I'll pick up my stuff next time you're not here."  
  
Trish didn't argue as she watched Randy pick himself off the couch and make his way towards the door. He glanced back at her once more and mumbled the words, "I'm sorry," as he left.  
  
Secure in the fact that Randy was gone, Trish allowed her emotions to take over. As the tears began to fall down her cheeks, she curled up in a ball with her favorite blanket on the couch and cried herself to sleep.  
  
**---  
**  
Five months. Five whole months and she still wasn't over Randy. It was definitely difficult, especially since they were on the same brand in the WWE. She had to see him all the time. And everytime she saw him, she missed him more. She couldn't help but wonder if he missed her too.  
  
Maybe they were just over and done with. After all, it had been five months. But for some reason, some part of her seemed to hold onto the hope that maybe one day he'd come back to her.  
  
Shaking her head and pushing a few pieces of blonde hair out of her face, Trish climbed off the windowsill she'd been sitting on. She quietly made her way over to her bed, lying down on it, with her face buried in the pillow.  
  
_--- It seems colder lately at night and I try to sleep with the lights on ---_  
  
She turned herself over, so she was lying on her back. She became infatuated with her ceiling, as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. This was how she always passed her time on nights where she couldn't sleep. Which for her, was nearly every night as of the past few months. And Randy was always the reason. Either she fell asleep and she woke after having horrible dreams involving him, or she just couldn't sleep at all. She hated how much he'd affected her, but she also loved it. For that year they were together, he wasn't the greatest man on Earth.  
  
She signed again, rubbing eyes as she let out a tiny yawn. The yawn, however, was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing, which caused Trish to jump. She quickly grabbed the cell phone off the stand next to her bed. Maybe it was Randy. Hopefully.  
  
_--- Everytime the phone rings I pray to God it's you I just can't believe That we're through... ---_  
  
She glanced down at the caller ID, which stated that there was an error. "Damn phone," She muttered as she pressed the talk button, her heart beating quickly.  
  
"H... Hello?"  
  
"Trish? Hey!"  
  
Sighing disappointedly, Trish replied, "Hi, Rob."  
  
"You sound happy to hear me," Rob Van Dam replied sarcastically. "What's the matter. You're not still hung up on Orton, are you?"  
  
"Rob, why do you care?" Trish questioned, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Because I love you, Trish deary," He replied, and Trish could just imagine him smiling from his end of the phone.  
  
"I love you too, Robbie, but I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Which is why you answered your phone at 2 am, right? This is all because of Orton, isn't it?"  
  
"Rob..."  
  
"No, this is all his fault, and I don't like what's he doing to you."  
  
"Rob, I love you getting all big brother on me, but just don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
  
"But, Trish, about Orton..."  
  
"What about him, Rob? I don't feel like hearing Randy bashing."  
  
"No, well, I talked to him the other day, and I think he misses you."  
  
_--- Is it done and over this time? Can we ever change our minds? But it's our first love... all the feelings that we used to share... I refuse to believe that you don't care. ---_  
  
Trish's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. Could Randy really be missing her? Could he want her as much as she wanted him? No, of course he couldn't. He had been the one to end the relationship.  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"Rob, don't kid with me."  
  
"I'm not, Trish. Randy..."  
  
"Rob, I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"But, Trish..."  
  
"Goodnight, Robbie, I love you!" Trish replied as she quickly hung up the phone and shut it off completely. She reached her arm up to shut off the light near her head, but at the last second she put her arm back down, leaving the light on.  
  
Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she took one more glance at the picture on her nightstand -- a picture of her and Randy back when they were together -- smiled, and then rested her hand back on the pillow. "I still love you, Randy, even if you don't feel the same," She muttered as she drifted away.  
  
_--- I miss you (I miss you...) Theres no other way to say it And I, I can't deny it. I miss you (I miss you...) It's so easy to see I miss you and me........ ---_  
  
The next morning, Trish woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly smacked it with her palm and then stretched herself out. She didn't really feel like getting up. All she wanted to do was sleep some more. But when she slept, all she did was think of Randy, so maybe waking up was better. Not that she didn't think of Randy she was awake, because she did.  
  
As she made her way to the bathroom and climbed into the shower, she thought back to the first and only time Randy professed his so called 'love' for her. Their six-month anniversary.  
  
God, it was perfect.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So, Randy, what are we doing today?" Trish questioned, eyeing her boyfriend skeptically.  
  
Randy smiled devilishly from the recliner he was sitting comfortably in. "It's six-months baby, so it's gotta be big. But, you told me you didn't wanna go out, so we're staying right here."  
  
Trish smiled. "Well, let me go change..."  
  
"No," Randy protested, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into his lap. "Sweetie, you look gorgeous just the way you are. You've never looked better." He smiled again as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
Trish pulled away and looked him deep in his eyes. "You do realize I'm wearing sweatpants and a tank top right? Not exactly elegance at it's finest."  
  
"Trish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up. You always look beautiful. In jeans, t-shirts, skirts, shorts, sweatpants, anything. And that's why I love you."  
  
"You what?" Trish asked, her face expressing the same shock as her voice.  
  
"You heard me," Randy replied with a grin. Seeing Trish still wearing the shocked look, he decided to wipe it off her face. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers, which Trish quickly responded to. She laced their fingers together as she pressed herself closer to him.  
  
"I. Love. You." She mumbled inbetween kisses.  
  
Randy smiled against her mouth as he broke the kiss and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Where are we going?" Trish curiously questioned, though Randy ignored her. He quickly carried her up the stairs and to her room. Once he arrived at her bed, he gently laid her down, quickly climbing in himself.  
  
"Trish, happy six-month anniversary."  
  
Trish grinned widely as she pulled him back to her in another kiss.  
  
**---**  
  
As she climbed out of the shower, Trish smiled at the memory of her and Randy's six-month anniversary. That was one of the happiest days of her life. Too bad it was all over. She needed to  
  
Sighing again, she reached onto her sink and grabbed a pair of jeans a white tank-top, quickly throwing them both on. She decided against wearing socks, instead opting to go barefoot. She grabbed her brush and exited the bathroom, quickly making her way downstairs, since she was starving.  
  
Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a frying pan she she'd decided that eggs were what she wanted that morning. She'd just started cooking when there a knock on her door. Trish paused, frozen. It couldn't be, could it? Dropping the fork in her hand, she started towards the front of her house.  
  
She quickly approached the door and opened it, her breath catching in her throat as she did so.  
  
"Trish."  
  
That beautiful voice. Am I just imagining this? Do I want it so bad that I'm imagining it?  
  
"Trish?"  
  
No, there it was again. She couldn't be crazy. Just to be sure, she blinked a few times. He was still standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever.  
  
"R... Randy?"  
  
"I, yeah, hey. Look, I just have a few things to say."  
  
Trish stood still, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I, uhm... I miss you."  
  
_--- I miss you (I miss you...) Theres no other way to say it And I, I can't deny it. I miss you (I miss you...) It's so easy to see I miss you and me........ ---_  
  
"You..."  
  
"I miss you," Randy repeated. "I know how long it's been, but for the past five months, I've been trying to figure out how the hell I could make all this up to you. I hurt you for no reason. I was just scared of a relationship, Trish. I loved you, I was just afraid to admit it. I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm so sorry."  
  
Trish's mouth was wide with shock. This was Randy Orton telling her that he missed her. After all the time she'd spent hoping he'd come back to her, here he was.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Randy looked down at the little blonde and nodded. He took a step forward into the house and placed his hands on his hips. "You don't understand how hard these past five months have been."  
  
Oh, but I do. Trish's mind replied, though she didn't say anything. She was still in shock. Randy was at her door, after five months, and he still loved her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He questioned, looking down at her.  
  
Trish slowly nodded, not making a sound. She still wasn't sure if Randy was real, or if it was all another one of her vivid dreams. Just as she was about to speak, Randy cut her off.  
  
"Do you smell smoke?"  
  
Trish sniffed, and noticed that she really did smell smoke. "Oh, my eggs!" She yelled, running into the kitchen to quickly turn off the stove. Randy followed quickly behind, making sure there was no fire. Trish quickly tossed the frying pan into the sink.  
  
"Are you okay?" Randy questioned.  
  
Trish nodded and smiled. "You just knocked right when I started cooking and then I saw you and forgot, and yeah."  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you."  
  
Trish nodded. "I understand."  
  
"No, no you don't. I have the worst commitment problems in the world. Even though I knew how I felt about you, I was afraid to admit it, because then I was open to get hurt."  
  
"Like I did?"  
  
Guilty, Randy nodded. "Yeah, like you did."  
  
"Well," Trish began, walking closer to him. "How do you feel about me right now?"  
  
"To be honest," He began, "I'm in love with you, Trish Stratus, and I always have been, even if I couldn't show it."  
  
Trish smiled. "Just the answer I was looking for." Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on Randy's lips. "Now, do you wanna help me try and cook these eggs again?"  
  
Randy laughed. "Sure, Trish, anything for you."


End file.
